Sam Puckett's Tragedy
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: Sam goes through a rough time. Story better than summary. Some Seddie in here. Please R&R. Rated T for swearing and character deaths.


**Sam Puckett's Tragedy**

Unwanted. Hated. Abandoned. Alone. Cold.

These are all words that describe my life.

My name is Sam Puckett.

1 year ago my life changed drastically for the worse.

1 year ago, Carly's older brother Spencer had accidentally set one of his sculptures on fire. I was there for it initially, and thought nothing of it. This kind of stuff constantly happened in the shay household. But this time something was wrong, and soon enough it started getting out of control.

Spencer told me to leave the apartment and try to run to the fire department, that was a few blocks away. I of course didn't want to leave him alone to deal with it, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

_**Flashback**_

"_Spencer, I'm not leaving you behind to deal with this!" I shouted at him._

"_Sam, I've got it under control at the moment. I need you to get help." He replied calmly._

"_But Spencer-" he cut me off._

"_No! Go Sam. Please, do this one favor for me" he pleaded me._

_I looked at him with a frown on my face but nodded. _

"_Fine. But I will be back." I promised him._

"_Alright, see you later Sam." he said with a small smile._

_**End Flashback.**_

That was the last time I ever saw Spencer. He died 3 minutes later. The fire reached the support beams that ran along the ceiling. It fell down and crushed him; burning him to death.

When I came back with help, it was already too late.

When Carly came back and found out what had happened, she immediately blamed me.

_**Flashback**_

"_It's all your fault!" Carly screamed at me through tears._

"_What? How is this my fault?" I asked completely stunned at her accusation._

"_You left him alone! You left him to die!" she yelled, pointing a finger at me._

"_Carls, I was going to stay. But he made me leave. He told me go get help." I tried to say calmly, as to not anger her further._

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED! IF YOU HAD STAYED MY BROTHER WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" she screeched._

_I started to cry, something I never do. 'Maybe if I had stayed, Spencer might still be here.' I thought miserably._

_She walked around a little and then went back at me again._

"_It's your fault Sam! It's all your fault! You ruin everything!" she said._

"_Now I understand why your mom doesn't want you and why your dad walked out on you. It's because you're a fuck up!" that was a low blow._

_She then got close to me and said, "Spencer shouldn't be the one that's dead, it should be you!" and with that I ran out of the ruined apartment._

_**End Flashback**_

After that fight, things got worse.

Carly started to tell everyone how I killed Spencer.

They of course all believed her.

Besides, why would they believe me?

I was always known as the trouble-making delinquent.

She on the other hand was Ms. Perfect.

She had caused them to hate me.

People started to toss comments around the halls, directed towards me, like "killer" or "murderer". The list went on and on.

At this point I only had one person that would talk to me anymore. Freddie Benson.

Freddie knew the whole story.

He saw me run out of the apartment to get help.

He even went with me to the fire department.

He was the only person in school that didn't look at me with disgust.

He would stand up for me when I was being bullied. Yes, the bullied boy stood up for his bully; ironic?

As the year went by, me and Freddie had formed at tight bond.

So tight that we started to date.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

He was probably the sweetest guy I could've ever wound up with. And soon enough, I realized that he was the only guy I wanted to be with. For the rest of my life.

_**Flashback**_

_On one particular day, me and Freddie were walking on the sidewalk. The bullying had gotten worse over the past week, and had soon turned into death threats._

_We were talking to each other about our futures. I was about to tell him I loved him when I noticed a car coming straight for us._

_Before I knew it, Freddie had pushed me out of the way and had taken the hit._

_I got up and found him._

_He was on the ground, bleeding out. _

_...He was dying._

"_Sam." he called for me hoarsely._

_I rushed over to him crying, "Freddie!"_

_He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "Sam I love you." _

_I immediately told him I loved him too._

_He smiled slightly, "I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens to me, I want you to continue living life." _

"_But Freddie! I can't live without you! Please don't say that! The paramedics will be here soon! Please just hold on!" I cried._

"_Sam please, just promise me." he pleaded me._

_I looked at him as he was slowly slipping away. "I promise."_

_Freddie looked at me and smiled. He held my hand close to his heart, and then stopped breathing._

_**End Flashback**_

That was the worst day of my life.

I found out later that it was Gibby who was driving the car.

He was angry that Carly had to move, to Italy with her father, after Spencer's untimely death.

He was apparently in love with her and never got to tell her.

So, in anger, he tried to take it out on me.

But he only wound up killing one of his best friends, and the only thing that mattered to me in this world.

It's been 6 months since Freddie's death. I was forced to leave Seattle. I didn't have anyone to stick up for me, and frankly I had lost my will to fight.

I feel so alone in this world. As soon as I was accused of murder and was getting death threats, my mom hit town. Up and left me.

Mel refused to talk to me. She always took Carly's side on everything.

Mrs. Benson committed suicide after Freddie. But for a little while, she had taken care of me; even though her son was gone.

Then one day, she told me she couldn't do it anymore. She was done.

She told me her goodbye's and then ended it.

After she died I was evicted from the apartment. Left to fend for myself on the streets.

It's been 3 months since she's been gone.

I haven't eaten in awhile.

It's now January. The snow has been coming down heavy.

I've decided that I'll go back to Seattle.

To visit Spencer, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson.

When I get there I spend some time talking to each of them, saving Freddie for last.

When I reach his headstone, I fall to my knees. "It's cold out here Freddie."

I stare up at the sky. "I wish you were here with me."

After a few minutes, I decide to spend the night here. It's not like I had anywhere else to go.

I lay down on Freddie's plot and just talk.

"I know you told me to try and keep living, but I can't." I cry to him.

The snowfall has turned into a blizzard. Beautiful and tragic.

I start to feel numb...actually I can't feel anything at the moment.

"Freddie, I wish I could be with you. I wish that I could see you, your mom, and Spencer again."

I start to get sleepy. "I wish I could be happy. In a place where no one will hate me because of something I was accused of."

And after a few moments of silence, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I find myself lying in an open field.

The grass tickles my face, as a warm breeze blows by.

I get up and start to look around. Ahead of me, I see three figures.

Suddenly I get the urge to run towards them. As I get closer to them a sudden pang of surprise hits me.

"FREDDIE, SPENCER, MRS. BENSON!" I run to them; immediately swooped up into a hug by Freddie.

"Freddie" I sob into his chest. Its been so long since I last touched him.

"It's okay Sam" he comforts me.

Mrs. Benson puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "It's okay, you're finally safe here with us."

I suddenly realize something. "Am I?" I ask.

"Yes Sam." Spencer responds quietly.

I leave Freddie's embrace and walk to Spencer. "Spence, it's okay. I was miserable down there anyways."

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I know, and if I hadn't of stayed behind you wouldn't have had to deal with any of that." he cries.

"Spence don't blame yourself. You did what you thought was best at the moment." I say to him.

"Besides," I say "now I'm here with you guys. And that's all that matters."

I smile and we all form a group hug.

I may have been through hell down there, but at least I'm finally up here.

Now, with the love of my life, the mother I never had, and the man I considered a brother, I would be able to live the rest of eternity peacefully with them by my side.

The End

Hey guys so I know that was kind of dark and a little depressing but it all turned out good in the end, right? Please R&R. Even Favorite if you'd like!

Thanks!

-Sam :D


End file.
